


Nadie muere

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Español | Spanish, Forgive Me, Gen, I killed Steve what have I done?, M/M, This could be after Civil War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras los eventos de Civil War y la muerte del Capitán América, Bucky definitivamente no está bien.</p><p>Tal vez una tradición extranjera le ayude a hacer su dolor un poco más llevadero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadie muere

**Author's Note:**

> Porque en México decimos que nadie muere.
> 
> Ya va a ser Día de Muertos en mi país y he llorado hasta caer dormida pensando en esta historia y en cómo demonios iba a hacer que funcionara. Estoy llorando ahora mismo, me odio.
> 
> Si alguna cosa no está bien, pueden echarle la culpa a mi mala memoria, porque honestamente leí Civil War cuando tenía como 13 años y un día después del Día de Muertos de este año cumpliré 25 así que hagan cuentas xD

Han pasado varios meses. Bucky no ha dado señales de dejar el duelo atrás. De hecho, ha expandido su armario de forma alarmante y todo es negro. Todo, absolutamente todo, es negro, y ese es el único color que porta.

Hizo que Sam le pintara el escudo de Steve en el brazo sobre la estrella roja, se ha tatuado la fecha de nacimiento de Steve, y la fecha fatídica en que fue asesinado. Se rehúsa a ver o dirigir la palabra a Sharon Carter, y ha pensado en meterse en su casa y matarla mientras duerme, porque no es capaz de comprender cómo alguien puede dormir tan tranquila con la sangre de su Steve en las manos.

 _Su_ Steve. Porque nunca ha sido de nadie más que suyo. Era lo único que le quedaba, y ahora no tenía nada. Quería morirse para volver a verlo, pero nadie le permitía darse ese lujo, y Steve seguramente lo patearía al fondo del infierno por hacer semejante idiotez.

Ni siquiera se encontraría con Steve cuando muriera, Steve era un ángel, y él estaba destinado al último círculo del infierno.

Fernanda, una de las agentes a las que Sam ordenó que vigilaran que Bucky no hiciera nada estúpido, estaba viendo desde la entrada de su habitación. Sus grandes ojos miel atentos al bulto envuelto en sábanas en la cama, suspiró, debía haber un modo de que Bucky dejara su duelo atrás, sabía que había algo ahí que nadie comprendía, lo sabía porque nadie llora hasta caer dormido tanto tiempo, por tantos meses, a menos que realmente ame a alguien con tal intensidad.

Unos días más tarde, Fernanda encontró una solución.

La casa olía extraño cuando Bucky regresó de su última misión. Hubo algunos problemas, estuvo distraído, y Fury se molestó, pero a Bucky no le importaba, ¿es que no podían dejarlo en paz con su pena? Estaba irritado, y el olor de la casa le molestó aún más, pero al entrar a la sala, se quedó mudo. Fernanda, la agente rara que le enviara Wilson, estaba sentada en medio de la sala, había movido el sofá y ahora en su lugar se encontraba una mesa pequeña, con una fotografía de una joven mujer y una anciana, había flores de color naranja, platillos con comida, velas y otras cosas que Bucky no logró identificar. Fernanda se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

“¡Has vuelto! ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?”

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Bucky frunció el ceño. “¿Qué es todo esto?”

“¿No te lo dije? Es una tradición de la tierra de mis padres. Mi abuela le enseñó a mi madre a hacer esto, y mi madre me enseñó a mí. Es un altar de muertos.”

“Altar de... ¿Por qué?”

“Porque ya casi es Día de Muertos, por supuesto.” Fernanda sonrió. “En el Día de Muertos, honramos y recordamos a los que se han ido, es el único día en el que los muertos vienen a visitarnos, aunque no podamos verlos, ellos están aquí.”

Bucky observó los objetos un momento, y luego la fotografía, con suma curiosidad, ¿de verdad pensaba Fernanda que los muertos vendrían de donde sea que estuvieran únicamente en ese día? Lo consideró una ridiculez, una tradición tonta y aburrida que sólo servía para recordarle a las personas a los que habían perdido. Estaba tan absorto en esos pensamientos, que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Fernanda le estaba hablando.

“¿Quieres ayudarme?”

“¿Por qué lo haría?”

“Porque has perdido a alguien, y no es bueno olvidar nunca a las personas que hemos perdido, pero tampoco es bueno aferrarse a ellas, nos hacemos daño y les hacemos daño. Steve no hubiera querido que...”

“¡Tú no sabes lo que él hubiera querido! ¡Ni siquiera lo conociste!” Estalló Bucky, pero Fernanda no se movió de su sitio ni se intimidó.

“Sé que se habría avergonzado de verte despreciar lo que tienes y echar al viento su sacrificio. Sé que le dolería verte ahogarte en lágrimas y auto compasión. Cuando creyó que tú habías muerto, lo primero que hizo fue seguir adelante, ¿qué has hecho tú?”

Bucky se quedó en silencio largo rato, observando con molestia a Fernanda, por más enojado que estuviera, sabía que ella tenía razón. Steve estuvo congelado 70 años para salvar al mundo después de haberlo perdido a él, y él no había hecho absolutamente nada para honrar la memoria de Steve. Se sintió pequeño y avergonzado, como las múltiples ocasiones en que Steve le reprendía. Se sintió como si Steve estuviera ahí, mirándole con esos ojos que decían ‘No estoy molesto, pero estoy decepcionado.’ Suspiró largamente.

“¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? He descubierto que no soy tan fuerte como él... Soy un cobarde.”

“No, sólo estás sufriendo, y todos sufrimos diferente.” Fernanda sonrió, y a Bucky se le nubló la vista. “Llora todo lo que quieras, por Steve y por todo lo que has perdido. Y cuando termines, promete que vas a pensar en lo que harás con esa vida que tienes ahora y que Steve luchó tanto para devolverte. Quizás entonces puedas ayudarme a montar el altar.”

Fernanda volvió a sentarse en el suelo, tomó una de flores naranjas que tenían un olor fuerte y le arrancó los pétalos, esparciéndolos por el piso como si estuviera haciendo un camino con ellos, en dirección al altar. Unos minutos más tarde, Bucky se sentó a su lado, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero parecía tranquilo, Fernanda lo miró y sonrió.

“¿Quieres que hagamos un espacio para Steve?”

“¿Se puede?”

“¡Claro que se puede! Creo que estará contento si lo hacemos.”

Entonces Fernanda tomó las flores y las velas aromáticas, y le explicó que el aroma de los pétalos y las velas atraía a los espíritus hacia la ofrenda, y que marcaban un camino para evitar que se perdieran, le mostró las calaveras de azúcar y le enseñó cómo escribir el nombre de Steve en una de ellas, sobre el papel aluminio de color azul que estaba en la frente de la calavera, adornada con pétalos de azúcar e intrincados dibujos, le dijo sobre el pan y le ayudó a cocinar la comida favorita de Steve y la colocaron en la mesa, con una botella de licor, tal vez ahora Steve podría ser un espíritu ebrio, en compensación por todas las veces que no había podido emborracharse después del suero. Esparcieron sal sobre la mesa y colocaron vasos con agua, y rieron con ganas tratando de hacer el papel picado perfecto, finalmente, cuando todo estuvo listo, colocaron una fotografía de Steve, al lado de la fotografía que había puesto Fernanda, —de su abuela y su madre, explicó ella—, y colocaron algunos objetos personales de Steve que Bucky conservaba.

El altar estaba listo, y Fernanda lo admiró un momento, luego encendió las velas y suspiró.

“Debemos dejarlo hasta pasado mañana, después podemos quitarlo. Tal vez beber el licor, la comida no, eso sería mala idea.”

“¿De verdad crees que los muertos vienen a ver todo esto? Pensaba... Pensaba que cuando morías, ya no había manera de regresar, ya no eras nada, sólo morías y ya.”

“¿Acaso no lo sabes? La muerte no es el fin del camino, nunca lo ha sido, la muerte sólo es el siguiente paso. Las personas sólo mueren realmente cuando dejamos de pensar en ellas.”

Fernanda dio la vuelta y se marchó. Bucky se quedó un rato ahí, observando la foto de Steve con los ojos vidriosos nuevamente, pensando en las palabras de su nueva amiga.

No estaba dispuesto a permitir que Steve muriera por completo. No todavía.


End file.
